4 Leaf Clover
by egahjie
Summary: Note: This is a very sad story...I think...hehe...just joking...Seriously it really is.


Four Leaf Clover Forewords 

Four Leaf Clover   
One Wing Angel

Starring:

Edison Chen

Gillian Chung

Summary:

He was good looking and cool. Playing with every girl's heart without even bothering about their feelings. He wasn't serious about anything at all... When a girl came to his life, he decided not to care... He assumed she was just another girl... Yet, in his bottom of his heart, she was special to him. She knew he was a player, but yet she refused to give him up. She thought a week with him was good enough, because all she knew, she wanted to try to be loved for once... as her time is being shorten by her sickness... Fate let them meet... They never knew what was hidden behind the wall of destiny... What will be waiting for them?

One Shot

Gillian's POV

"You must get a lot of rest and don't be too excited over anything... As you know, this might make your life span shortens..." Mr. Chen, my doctor told me. My eyes flickered with sadness and the word 'life shortens' reached my ears.

"I know... Thank you for everything..." I walked out of the room and collect my medicine. Just then, a guy like my age walked passed me. "He sure looked familiar..." I mumbled and shrugged. It must be my illusion.

I start to walk away from the medical building. As I reached the lot of shops, my vision blurred and my whole world turned black.

Edison's POV

"Hi dad!" I opened the door of the office and sat on one of his chair. "Edison! Stop being so childish! I wonder how you will ever get serious!" I laughed. Well, to me, Edison Chen, I will not be serious over anything.

"So, what's your intention of coming here today?" My dad looked at me, sensing something is wrong. I smirked. "I'm short of money this month!" My dad sighed and took out his wallet "Always short of money... Never changed your attitude! I hope you find a girlfriend that can take control over you!"

I laughed again. "I don't think that will happen! It's always me taking control of them! He! He..." I gave a naughty smile and ran out of his office and down the shop lots.

Just as I was about to make a call to my girlfriend, I saw a crowd down the road. I rushed down and saw a girl at my age lying on the ground, unconscious...

Edison's POV

I looked at the girl that was lying on the floor unconsciously. I could tell that she had angelic features even though her face was as pale as paper. I snapped myself out from the thoughts and hurried to her side.

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" I slapped her face lightly and called out for her. No response was given. I started to get worried and quickly carried her to the hospital. I didn't know why... I had a feeling towards her... And I noticed that she was quite familiar...

I reached the hospital and she was quickly treated by my dad's staffs. I saw my dad hurrying to her. I sat on one of the chairs and waited. I waited for her to come out.

Gillian's POV

"Is her blood pressure low?" I could hear voices ringing in my head. The voices seemed so faint. "Gillian... Gillian... Can you hear me? It's Dr. Chen..." I heard a voice calling for my name. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I blinked a few times.

Fainting in the middle of the road had become normal. I never passed a week without fainting. "It seems like you have to stay in the hospital for a few days... I have to inform your parents..." I nodded slowly.

"Dr. Chen... Can you not tell the person who saved me about my sickness?" I held his sleeve. His looked at me and smiled "What made you think I will tell my patient's sickness to my own son?"

Son? So the person who saved me was his son... I thanked him and I was sent to a ward.

A ward is where I had always been. I recalled my younger days. I was always so weak and had no friends. Till I started schooling, Evelyn became my friend. Whenever I was sent into the hospital, she would come and visit me... I wonder what she is doing now... Did she become friends with other people in Japan? I felt so useless without her presence... My thoughts wandered around as I stared at the white ceiling.

The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Hello..." A young guy knocked and smiled at me. He had perfect figures and he is very good looking. I replied with a faint smile. "Are you the one who brought me here?" He nodded "Yeah... And my dad erm... your doctor said that you're just fainting because of overwork and lack of sleep..."

Just fainting because of overwork and lack of sleep... This reason... I hope that is the reason I fainted... But, unfortunately, I know it's not true...

"Do you want a stroll outside later?" I stared at him and I noticed myself blushing. I smiled again and nodded.

Edison's POV

"Do you feel better outside?" She nodded again when I asked her. "Uh... So, what's your name?" She looked at me and said "My name? Gillian... Gillian Chung..."

"My name is Edison Chen! You seemed young! Where do you study? I study in Greenhill High..." Her eyes opened wide when I mentioned the school's name.

"I study in the same school as you... Mr. Edison Chen! I just recalled... You must be the girl's admiration and topics everyday... Plus, you have a record of loving girls only for a week!" She laughed a little and smiled. She's pretty. I thought to myself.

"Why didn't I notice we have a beauty in our school?" Her smile faded as I asked her. Once again, I felt she is a familiar person that I had seen somewhere before... "Oh... I am not popular and I don't have any friends in school... I am always in the library because I always help the teachers out... So practically I'm unknown... But I have a good friend who lives next to me..."

"You don't feel sad being unknown?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Nope, I always have reasons to tell myself 'stop being sad for being alone'..." Her voice slowly trailed off. "Mind telling me, what are the reasons that can keep you from being sad?"

She smiled and let the wind blow her hair "I can't tell you yet..." She looked at me with her radiant smile and her hair was being blown by the wind "I will only tell you on the day when the stars fall, when tears start dripping, and a person heartbeats stop beating..."

On the day when the stars fall, when tears start dripping and a person heartbeats stop beating...

I'm sure that day will come...

Evelyn's POV

I practically did not eat anything. All I put into my mouth was a piece of salmon and maybe some water. Tackey was very quiet. I would only talk when I am being asked questions. I looked at the way Mr. Takizawa and Mrs. Takizawa cared about their sons. When I was young, I would always wish day and night for my parents to come back from that far away place to have meals with me...

My thoughts were snapped by the ringing of my hand phone.

I excused myself and saw Gillian's name appeared on the screen. Thanks Gillian!

"Hello..." I answered the phone. "Hey! Evelyn! Am I bothering you?" Her excited voice rang into my ears. "No... Just having lunch... How are you? Took your medicati-" I was cut off by her. "Wait! Hear this! I met someone in this hospital!"

Hospital? I panicked.

"Gill! Are you okay? Don't tell me you went to hospital because..." I stopped. I couldn't bear myself to bring the case further.

She replied bitterly "Yes... There wouldn't be another reason..." I mentally slapped myself. I try to cheer her up for a bit.

"So what happened?" Just this sentence saved me from the Takizawa's dinner. Just this sentence saved me from Tackey which I can even lift up my head to meet him and his fiancé. Worse than doing some Math questions.

Back to Australia  
Gillian's POV

I told Eve about everything. How I fainted and how I met Edison. "Gill? You like him?" Evelyn's voice told me she disagrees with the matter.

"I know that cannot happen... He's the most popular guy in school... But..." I bit my lower lip. "It's okay Gill! Go for it... I'll support you!"

"Thank you Eve! So... Met any cute guys?" She went silent for a while... "I met this guy called Tackey... But he has a fiancé..." I could sense disappointment in her voice.

We kept quiet for a long time. "Erm... Eve? My mum called... Call you next time... Take care..." She muttered the same thing and we hung up.

I sat next to the window stared at the birds which were chirping outside my house. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Edison... If you know I am dying one day... Will you still treat me normally even if I confessed to you? I started to cry silently...

"Gillian... Gillian..." A girl sitting beside Gillian nudged her softly. "Yeah?" Gillian replied sleepily. She simply couldn't look straight at the board and concentrate. "Miss Lee is calling you... Go to the board and solve that..." The girl whispered to her softly. She just nodded and went up.

By the time she finished her sum, the whole class was practically laughing at her. She had just made the most simple mistake and the teacher was giving her a stern look. "Miss Chung, I suppose that you would love to sleep more this afternoon. I don't approve any simple mistakes in my class. Detention after school." Gillian sighed and smiled. She didn't mind. After all, she could not blame anyone, her medication is taking a great effect on her.

After the class, she took a book and a sandwich out for her lunch. She headed for her secret place, the garden of the school, which is near to the basketball court.

While she was munching her sandwich halfway, she felt that her head was hit by something hard. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's you..." The boy who appeared to be Edison, had quite a surprise to find her there. "Yeah, it's me." That was the only reply he got from her. Gillian, was too shocked to find him there.

They stared at each other and try to recover from the shock of meeting each other, again.

"Hi... Did it hurt you?" Edison smiled. "A little. Thanks for asking. Here's your ball." Gillian picked up the ball and handed it to him.

"It's all my fault that this happened... I'm at fault! So... this is for you..." Edison leaned over and gave a kiss on her cheek. Then he showed his famous lopsided grin and walked away with his ball.

Gillian blushed crimson red. She didn't expect a kiss from him... And on the other hand, she was also very confused... What did the kiss meant? Was it really a way of saying sorry... Or something else?

Gillian�s POV

I walked down briskly from the stairs and lead my way to the library. As I walked past everyone, they threw a weird glance at me. It�s a normal thing to me since I don�t have any real close friends in school. I stepped into the library and smiled. This is only my true world.

"Miss Chung! Glad to see you here again! The library is so quiet because no one uses it... I�m so glad to have you accompanying me here after school..." Mrs. Brown, our school librarian continue her work after she greeted me. I quickly took out my homework and started to write. Just then, my mind flew off to the scene in the hospital and the encounter at the school garden.

Edison the popular guy in school� Will he ever love me? I am still feeling confused at the kiss he gave me... I thought about it and I really think it was really a kiss to say sorry... The most popular guy in school, don�t dream Gillian... How could he ever fall for you?

Unknowingly, I had kept tearing the A4 paper, which I am supposed to use it for my homework. All of sudden, a loud noise started to come from the door of the library. Weird, isn�t library supposed to be quiet? I looked around for Mrs. Brown and she appeared to be gone.

"Hmm... Must be out for a while..." I thought to myself. Then, I felt something hit hard on my head. I rubbed my head and saw a ball rolling down the floor. A basketball. "Mind returning the ball to me?" I picked up the ball and returned it to a guy who was apparently from my English class. Great, a second ball hitting session in a week�s time. And I get to meet one of the irritating guys in one of my classes.

"Oh... You are the girl from my English class right? Remember, I�m Nicholas." I smiled and nodded at him. "I know..." I continued back to my work. "Hey Nic! Got the ball back?" My head shot up as I recalled the owner of the voice.

"Uh... Hi Gillian." A feeling arose from my heart. I always feel different when he calls me name... It was like a different way... It was a very long time since I heard someone other than Evelyn calls my name in such a friendly manner. "Hi Edison." I continue to scribble on my work.

"You know her?" Nicholas asked in curiosity. Edison nodded and looked at me with a smile. My heartbeat started to race faster. Something is really wrong with me today. I shouldn't be feeling this way! I started to blush as soon as I see him smile. "Sorry, excuse me... I got to go..." I quickly packed my things and walked past them. If I stay any longer... I bet my face will betray my thoughts... Eventhough I know it had already betrayed my thoughts with the blush I had given just now.

When I was out of the library, I keep asking myself. Why did my heart wanted to avoid him? Why?

One day... One day I know I will get a right answer to sort this out...

Edison�s POV

As she walked out of the library, Nicholas grinned. "She likes you..." I shrugged and teased Nicholas. "What about you? Go back to your Charlene!" I laughed. Then I thought... Did she really like me? Why did she avoid me? Ignoring my thoughts, I took the ball from Nicholas and walked back to the basketball court.

Actually I quite like the way she looks... Think about it... I always feel comfortable by her side... And... the way she blush and smiles always make me want to laugh... Then a decision snapped my thoughts.

That's it. I have decided. She will be my next target.

- Never did they know,

- They had already fallen in love,

- One chose to avoid,

- Another chose to make the feelings unknown,

- Only time will hold the answers to what they feel.

She searched frantically for her medicine as the pain started to rise up to her chest. When she found it, she quickly consumes it. When the pain started to stop, her hand phone rang. "Hello?" She whispered, trying not to show her pain.

"It�s me, Edison Chen." Her eyes flickered open at the mention of the name. "Yes?" Gillian gasped in for more air. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? It�s at the restaurant by the beach..." Edison smiled at the other side. He knew that she would not reject. Who would reject a meal by the beach?

"Sorry, sorry Ed... I have something important to do tomorrow..." She felt happy to receive his invitation... But she had to decline... In fact, tomorrow, she has an appointment with Dr. Chen� She reminded to herself bitterly.

After they exchanged a few more simple sentences, they hung up. Edison, was indeed surprised when she declined his offer. He couldn�t bring himself to persuade her further because she sounded unhappy when she declined.

"Maybe... maybe... It�s about time to seriously think about my questions..." Gillian sat on her chair and buried her face into her hands...

Flocks of bird soar in the bright blue sky, looking so gracefully as ever. Sometimes, in an hour or two, airplanes would passed by, leaving white lines on the already white clouds. The wind was blowing freely, passing each and every tree on the street, making the leaves dancing.

Gillian walked down the street, swaying her small handbag by her side. In her left hand, were all the medications she got after going to the doctor. Her face didn�t show any signs of curiosity of who walked passed by her, or what shops she had passed, as her mind is troubled by what the doctor just said.

�Your heart is getting weaker� There�s still one more year� Take care of yourself� Or maybe, your life would end by this year� It would be a miracle, if your life could still continue longer� I know this fact is cruel, but for your good, I must tell you.� The scene and the words repeated in her mind for the hundredth time.

She sighed and turned around a corner, and entered one of her favourite caf�. The place was bustling with noise, and Gillian chose one silent corner, and stared out of the window looking at a kid asking his mum for a lollipop. Then, her eyes looked at something else which are the leaves on the ground, swirling while trying to follow the traces of the wind.

�Tea please.� The waiter walked away with the order. The sun was sending rays into the fully transparent glass caf�, making every single corner of the caf� bright, even without lights. Cold air from the air-conditioner was blasting down on Gillian, making her going nearer to the glass window, and slowly sipping her hot tea, which had just arrived.

Suddenly, a warm and soft material landed on her shoulders. The warmness filled up into every single corner of her body, including her soon fading heart. Gillian turned to the back and noticed that no one was there, and when she turned to the front again, she saw Edison sitting opposite of her.

�Hi.� Edison gave a smile and leaned at the seat.

�Yours?� She picked up the jacket from her back and pointed her finger at it. �Yeah.� That was the simple answer she got.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. It was Edison who broke the ice. �You want to go dinner with me tomorrow night?� Gillian was much taken aback by the question. It wasn�t normal for a person to ask someone else to go for a dinner out of blue, or rather, to be more specified, a date.

She continues to stare at the tea for a few more minutes, with Edison looking directly at her, his eyes full of intensity. Gillian knew it would be impossible to reject him, moreover, she had declined him the other time.

�Sure� Give me a call before you pick me up, okay?� He nodded happily and she stood up, wanted to leave the place. They exchanged smiles and she opened the door, walking away, leaving Edison sipping his own juice while enjoying the scent of hers that still lingered in the air. �Hmm� Marigold�� He thought to himself.

Time passes so fast that she didn�t realise it was the next day. Gillian just got a call from Edison and now, she was trying to choose an outfit for the dinner. In the end, she chose a simple baby blue dress and wore it, put on some light make up and wore her heels.

�You look excellent today��

�Thanks.�

They reached and she noticed the restaurant was by the sea. For they rest of the dinner, they were quiet and they meant to keep it that way. They enjoyed each other�s presence, no matter how quiet it could be. After coffee and tea session, they went to the beach.

The waves come and go, beating the land in a beautiful melody. The moonlight shone through the dark depths of the deep blue sea. She hummed following the rhymes of the waves and he sat down silently beside her.

Taking up all his courage, he broke the silence and asked, �I like you. Would you be my girlfriend?�

She stopped humming at that moment. Her heartbeat raised and she felt her face heating. She finally found her answers to all her questions. Yes, she loves him, and she knew it would get deeper as times goes by and there was no turning back.

�Yes, I would, even if it lasts for a minute.� Gillian smiled at him.

Beads of perspiration formed on the temple of her head as she walked under the blazing hot sun. Her hand phone rang and she picked it up, revealing another voice at the other line.

�Hi Gill! You free now?� She continued walking on the streets after realizing who was on the other end. �Yes. Something wrong?� Gillian was very contented and happy to receive his call. �I want-� Before she could hear what was Edison going to say, her hand phone fell down to the hard tar road.

�I�m sorry, here is your phone.� The woman around her late forty looked up and Gillian recognized her straight away. �Mrs. Chen�� She gasped and Mrs. Chen beamed at her. �Hi dear. Would you mind having tea with me?�

She gingerly took the phone from her and whispered to Edison. �Edison, sorry� I met my friend that just came back from England. Perhaps I could see you some other time?�

�Sure. Bye!� Edison replied smoothly and hung up. She felt guilty lying to Edison. After a few seconds of silence she turned to the elder woman. �Mrs. Chen, tea right?� Gillian tried to be less nervous in front of Mrs. Chen. They had always been doctor�s wife and a patient relationship. Sometimes, Mrs. Chen would exchange a few conversations with her because Gillian was considered one of the patient that Mr. Chen that had always taken care of. But this time, their relationship will be closer. Much closer.

She tailed along Mrs. Chen, reaching to one of those outdoor caf�. The caf� was placed next to a few rows of shops, and they chose a corner where no one would hear them. A waitress came up to them and asked for the orders. �Water and coffee please.� Then the waitress walked away.

�No coffee and tea for you, my dear. It�s not really healthy for you.�

�Thank you Mrs. Chen.� Gillian smiled back at Mrs. Chen, a woman who was always so caring, just like her husband.

�Gillian� Actually� I have something to ask you��

�About Edison? And me? Do you� do you hate us to be together?� Her voice quivered, fearing his parents would hate them to be together. A guy with a perfectly fine future and an almost dead person. Obviously it doesn�t seem right. �No, you two being together is fine� It�s just that� He�s not a serious person� and you will get hurt Gillian. You will get hurt Gillian.�

Mrs. Chen�s voice was so serious that Gillian finds it scary� And it was the first time she had heard her calling her full name. Normally, Mrs. Chen would address her as Gill or dear. On the other side, she was very happy that Mrs. Chen care about her.

�Thank you Mrs. Chen. You are a great person. Thank you for caring about me.� When Gillian spoke, Mrs. Chen�s eyes softened, trying to understand her feelings.

�I will try my best to maintain this relationship for as long as I can. I am sure my courage would help me through. Everything would be fine. I promise. I want to try the feeling to truly love someone before my life ends.� Her final sentence was bitter and she was almost at tears, with Mrs. Chen looking down at her coffee, which were swirling when she took a spoon to mix the coffee and the sugar.

�I wish you all the best Gillian. You are a sweet girl, and I really hope Edison will realize that you are important. About your sickness, I will not tell him. He will have to realize that both of you are fated. And I too, believe that both of you are really fated.� Mrs. Chen finished the rest of the coffee and paid, before smiling to Gillian, leaving her to sort her things out.

The sun hid behind the dark clouds and it was less hot now. Gillian lay on the chair and smiled. [I�m sure everything would be fine. With courage, I�m sure I could stay longer, without any regrets. Her eyes wandered through the busy street, and she continued walking not long after that. When she thought things would be going smoothly, is it true? Never did she know, something would be waiting in front of her, and her life would take a great turning point.

Gillian�s POV

The green grass rustled gently as the sudden soft wind curled around the land. The early sun which were clearing the mist of the morning, hid behind the cloud. Only the edges of the sun brought little rays of sunlight down the earth. As a rare school holiday, most students were still snoring at home, guys walking off to the nearest arcade, girls out shopping or students studying hard at home.

I sat on the green grass field, and covered my eyes from little sunlight that came from the open paths of the branches and leaves. My palm landed on the prickly grass, relaxing my senses. Then someone lay next to me, enjoying the cool morning.

�I never knew could last more than one week in your heart�� I said with a tinge a hurt inside my words. Why would have thought? One week had passed, and I still remained as his girlfriend� There was still no hole to be mend in my heart yet�

Edison stayed still his position, did not even move an inch. Then he finally said something. �I don�t know why��

I looked into the space. How long� how long will I last in here? Probably a few months later, I will be gone� Our future is like an endless dark tunnel, no way out, no hopes of light� It�s just hopeless being with him� He�s such a perfect guy� Sooner or later, this perfect guy would leave me.

�Ed� Do you love me? Do you love me from your heart?� I looked at the green trees that surrounded us. He seemed to be taken back by my abrupt question.

He seemed hesitant to answer it. �No� I mean� Yes� No� Why are you asking me?� He replied dumbfounded. I shook my head. �Nothing� Just curious� But I already know the truth� You don�t love me� As I am only one of your girlfriends�� At the corner of my eye, I saw Edison looking away, as if his shoes turned to be more attractive.

�At least I really have a little feeling of wanting to be with you� I feel like you are special�� Edison looked at me and touched my hair with his soothing voice. �Thank you� Thank you Edison�� Tears flowed down from my eyes and he wiped them away, just like how he always sweeps away my worries when being with him� When will this happiness end?

This happiness that I felt now would end soon� My heart always knows that, and my mind accepts it. I was always pondering whether to tell him this secret� If I tell him� Would the painful reality change? The answer would be no� Because, I did not exist in his heart�Time is slowly fading away�

Edison�s POV

�Gill? Are you okay? You seemed to be deep in thoughts�� I asked her and she looked at me. She is a really beautiful and innocent person. I touched her face and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked. �Gill� What�s wrong? I don�t want you to be unhappy all the time� Smile just for me?�

She shook her head and assured me she was okay. I didn�t know why� I never had this feeling before� I wanted to protect her� and make her happy� I love her beautiful smile�

Her smile brought me sunshine� Yet, was this called true love? I am not sure� But somewhere in my heart told me� She was the right one.

Narration

�Are you still willing to stay by my side?� Gillian asked eagerly, wanting to know the truth. Even she had this uncured sickness, the put her happiness of her rest of her remaining life into Edison�s hands. She didn�t know it was dangerous� All she knew was� she was deeply in love with him� �Gill� I am willing to stay by your side�� Edison answered uncertainly.

Gillian nodded sadly �Thank you� But I want the certain answer� Sometimes I had even wished that I didn�t come to this stage where I started loving you�� Edison stole a glance at her. He knew she was worried about their relationship. Actually he wasn�t even sure whether he has the ability to continue it� �Promise me� Ed� can you promise me you will always be by my side?�

�Okay� I promise you Gillian�� He answered plainly. �Even till the second where I die?� �Yes, till the second you die.� Edison�s voice turned husky, and looked at her in a weird way. He will try to give her assurance, but not for long, it will be gone� Both of them smiled and leaned on each other�

Week later, unexpected news came for Gillian� Her cousin, Ruby has just migrated from England and decided to stay in Australia.

It was a cold afternoon accompanied by the drizzling rain. Gillian stood near the gates, looking for Ruby, one of her close kin. Ever since she had gotten the sickness, her relatives paid no sympathy to her. Ruby was one of those friendly and nice cousins, which always cheer her up. Close up, she might look like a typical ice queen, but she�s actually friendly.

�Hey Gill, I�m here!� A voice leaded her and she ended up looking at a fair, pretty looking girl. �Gosh Ruby� You had change so much!� Both of them girls hugged each other tightly, so happy, finally seeing each other again.

To attract attention of the two dreamy girls, Edison coughed and they looked up. When Edison saw Ruby, his stomach had butterflies in them. He gaped at her, captivated by her air of serenity.

Vice versa, Ruby looked at him from head to toe and observed him. Through these years, he had seen better-looking guys, but this one attracted her so much, like a bird trapped in a cage straight away. Something about him which she likes, and she couldn�t figure it out� Sparks were starting to exchange between them�

Sensing the silence, Gillian broke their connection�

�This is my boyfriend, Edison, and this is my cousin, Ruby.� Gillian smiled uneasily when she did the introduction.

Was it just her, or is it real that Ruby seems disappointed after the introduction?

She felt insecure at that moment, and sense of uncertainty in their relationship� Of her and Edison�

The light drizzling rain continued for a few days already. Gillian walked under it without an umbrella, knowing that the little droplets would not hurt her. Every time walking down this path, she would felt the bliss, because that�s where she fainted, and where she first met Edison.

How would she know? The place that brought bliss, would become a nightmare�

She skipped along the path, heading for the caf� near her hospital, the caf� where Edison asked her out� Gillian wanted to work there, so she could savour the memories of him asking her� Every single piece of memory, she wants to never forget them

Suddenly, the red light caught her attention, and beyond the red light, she saw Edison and� a girl� The girl was looking down, picking something, which she dropped. Looking even more closely, Edison held the umbrella over her head, protecting her from the light rain� When the girl looked up, Edison's left arm wrapped around her waist, and his right hand holding the umbrella.

Gillian�s world crashed. Ruby, one of her closest kin, betrayed her.

�Edison? Where are you?� She called him, trying to deny the fact that he betrayed her.

�Oh, I�m out with my friends. See you, bye.� He quickly hung up. Soon, their figures turned into the sharp corner, and her hand phone fell off her hands.

Her tears flowed freely from her eyes, unable to stop the pain�

�Edison, please stop shattering my heart� Please�� Her heart wrenched in pain, not her sickness as the cause, but the truth is, her heart started to drown beneath the miseries�

She kept muttering those same sentences, with the rain mixing with her tears� Then, her vision blurred, and the last ray of light she could see went out.

The clouds gathered in the dark sky, with a tint of blue at the edge of the horizon. Darkness was still covering places of Australia, and she sighed at the long morning. Waiting for the plane to slowly descend, her eyes shut close, and her hands touched the cold screen next to her seat.

Hearing the voice of the captain, she took her luggage and hurriedly trying to walk out of the crowd. Her eyebrows were knitted together, showing worries all over her face.

Stepping out of the plane, she felt the air of her hometown� For once, the worries of the word �impossible� for Tackey and her seems to disappear, blown away by the wind�

By the time, she reached the gate, she saw Miriam (Uncle James� daughter, appearance in Chapter 1) waiting there for her, and they hailed a cab. �How is Gillian?� A tone of depression is naturally added in her voice.

�Gillian refuses to take her medicine, and her daily food� Other than that, she�s fine�� Miriam answered, trying to calm Evelyn down.

After hearing Gillian�s problems, her heart pondered even further� Medication is what she needs to continue her life� Including her daily food, without both, her life is clinging at the edge of the cliff� What has gotten into her mind till she turned into this state of making herself to suffer?

The cab stopped in front of a familiar hospital, and Evelyn got out, the cab sending Miriam home. She stared at the hospital for a minute or two, and then walked into the building with her heavy heart, refusing to walk in.

�Gillian!� She quickly rushed over to Gillian�s side, with her lying on the white bed, looking fragile and in pain. �Eve? You are back?� Gillian whispered, not having any energy to speak louder.

�Yes, I am� Why are you in this state? Why won�t you eat?� Evelyn brushed away a few strands of fringe from her face.

Suddenly, silence engulfed between them. Gillian did not know how to answer Evelyn�s question. She finds it reluctant to tell her the truth� A few minutes later, she had decided to tell her the truth, after all, she would find out sooner or later�

�He left me. He never even bothers to pick up my call, Eve� He�s gone, wanting get away from me�� Tears started to fall on her face, soon, her sounds of sobbing was covered with sounds of vehicles coming into the lower area of the hospital.

Evelyn looked at her and opened the curtain. �It�s another day, Gillian. Can�t you forget him? Be strong�� She smiled weakly at her, trying to encourage her friend to be up from her nightmare of her love�

More tears fell from her brown orbs, once lively but now soulless� �He left too much memories in my heart, to be wiped away� I can�t forget him, I just can�t.�

Flashback 

She looked dejectedly at her hand phone, still waiting for his call. From the minute she was awake, she hope to find him smiling at her, but only found disappointment in return.

Gillian knew it was reality. He had chose to leave her. Numerous times she called him, finding him to reply her all the same words, again and again�

He could only say �I�m busy.� And followed by a hang up, or giving all the excuses� Every time after each call, she would ask herself[Didn�t he knows that I love him?. Over and over again, her heart crashed in pain� How could it not leave a scar?

Then one day, she went out of the hospital secretly, wanting to steal a glance at Edison� That was when she felt her soul was gone too�

He noticed her following him, and he was with Ruby� Edison went over to her, and told her one thing, that made her mind all blank� �Gillian, please understand� I know I had been playing with you all the time, not serious� But this time, I found Ruby, and I really take her seriously. I think I really do love her. We should let go of each other��

Gillian managed a smile. �I understand. Goodbye Edison. I love you, forever� If this is what makes you happy, I will let you go, giving you freedom to not to be locked up in my heart�� That was how everything ended� They walked in different ways, both not looking back� With her heart tattered in uncountable pieces�

End of Flashback 

�I have decided Eve. After I regain my health a little, I�m going away from here.�

[All the sudden crashing of fate, make my life even more beautiful, but when there was no point of turning out in our love, it's not fate, its destiny. A regretful destiny, which I shouldn�t have gone into it.

The sun rose high up the sky, sending lights down the earth, but was unfortunately blocked by some clouds, making the day cloudy. She sat next to the windows, her eyes were locked onto the fluffy white clouds that were outstanding itself from the blue sky. The clouds made a small movement, following the direction of the wind. Knowing no one was in the room, a silent tear trickled down her cheeks, as if prickling her cheeks as it made its way down. The tear of slight warm changed to cold and fell down to the skirt, followed by a few streaks of tears.

�Gill, we can go back now.� Evelyn�s gentle voice brought her out of the trance and she quickly forced back the remaining tears. During these few weeks time of recovery, Edison didn�t even come to visit her. She felt heartbroken and devastated. Every time the door clicked, she never failed to hope it was Edison. However, realizing it�s not him, her face turned crestfallen.

�Okay, I�m coming.� Gillian walked to the door slowly, tailing Evelyn, and gave a last look to her ward before leaving. They collected some medications and flagged a cab. Gillian looked out of the screen, looking at the people on the street whom she passed by. Remembering the glimpses of Edison, she quickly shifted her position back to face Evelyn, fearing to see Edison and Ruby on one of the streets that the cab drove by.

Evelyn placed down the bag of medications on her lap and smiled at Gillian. �So, where do you want to go?�

Gillian breathed in sharply and looked away again, exhaling on the screen of the car, leaving fast disappearing sign of water vapour on it. �I haven�t decided yet. Why not somewhere we know and we had been? But� All my years of carrying this sickness, I had not even stepped out from this country� I�m so na�ve eh? Thinking of doing it, but doesn�t have a destination��

�Don�t worry, we�ll solve it soon.� Evelyn placed her hands on Gillian�s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, trying to cheer her up.

Gillian rummaged her bag, searching for the form she wanted. Finding it there, she glanced through all the details, and handed it to the school receptionist. �Goodbye Miss Chung, hope you had enjoyed this school.�

�Yes I did. Thank you very much.� Gillian walked away, and reached the library. How she wish everything will turn back like the day she met him in the library� She took off her shoes, and entered the library, walking pass the racks of books. �Gillian?�

Her heels stopped and she turned her body. �Hi Ed.� The fan rotated to her face, and her locks of hair landed softly on her shoulders again.

�I heard� you are leaving the school.� He took a step closer to Gillian calmly.

�Yes, I am. I�m going to Japan, with my best friend, Evelyn. I wish all the best for you and Ruby. Goodbye, Edison Chen.� She quickly walked away, tears once again streaming down her cheeks�

Edison stared at her retreating back and looked at the silent library. He used to like her presence there, always being so serious looking at the books� Somehow, he felt pain in his heart when she called his full name� When did his full name felt so foreign to him? Or rather, it was foreign when it was Gillian who said it�

He breathed in, and exhaled� Her marigold scent no longer lingered in the air� It disappeared� Like her presence, becoming more and more far away�

Large dark clouds released droplets of water, hitting the grounds of the land. Cars on the roads would sometimes splash dirty water on some unfortunate passerby�s. The people who forgotten their umbrella would often stay under the stations nearby for some shelter. Looking down from a high building, there would be a scene of different types of umbrellas, with different colors, like a set of billiards scattering around.

Utensils clinking together and the sound of something frying was inaudible for his ears. �Edison! Go collect the letters before they get wet in the letter box!� Mrs. Chen�s voice entered his troubled mind and he dragged himself to the entrance of his house, with an invisible white umbrella in his hands.

Before opening the door, his suddenly thought about the umbrella. [When did I suddenly have an invisible white umbrella in here? Then he remembered. It was her umbrella, one of her ex girlfriend�s umbrella, Gillian.

His grip tightened on the handle of the umbrella, recalling how her umbrella ended up in his house. A few minutes passed, and he finally let go of the umbrella, replacing it with another umbrella in his hands.

He wanted the umbrella to remain clean and undisturbed, even though she left. Yes, he noticed, she finally left him.

The door creaked open, revealing a medium sized garden full with marigolds and roses. He inhaled he scent despite the heavy rain pouring down, supposing to wash away the scent, but he could not forget the marigold scent she had. The wind was blowing hard, and the gates of his house were already full with brown leaves.

Murky water from the pavement leading to the letterbox soaked his old pair of shoes, much to his dismay. Opening the box, a parcel dropped down. Instantly, the outer covers of the box soaked with water, and he quickly picked it up, in a gentle way, hoping nothing inside turned wet.

He quickened his pace, and reached the door, entering and closing it again. The small little parcel was for him, so he ripped off the wet covers, to find another velvet box inside. Edison opened the velvet box, a glistening object facing him.

A key was inside, and a note, with her familiar handwritings.

Her handwritings�

�School�s library, rack 16.�

Morning came in an unpleasant manner, the skies still stayed with dull grey, with the streets and road damp, accompanied by mists. Somewhere in the mountains, the trees were surrounded by thick fogs, prepare to claim death or injuries for those who went there. Footsteps and cars started to take up the space of the early morning, most of the drivers braking all the time, cause from the slippery roads and sleepy drivers.

Edison wore an extra thick coat that day, preventing himself from the cold. Almost reaching Ruby�s house, it started drizzling again.

�Did you wait for a long time?� Ruby�s sweet voice made him smile.

�No, I just came. Let�s go to school.� He took out an umbrella, and they walked together, chatting happily.

�Ed.� Out of the blue, her voice turned cold suddenly.

He shivered at her drastic change, feeling weird to have her calling his name that way� He recalled again� [Gill used to call me that way� He thought bitterly, his thoughts full of Gillian.

�If Gillian was to come back, who will you choose?� She turned nervous to hear his answer.

Her sudden request of answers made him feel guilty. He has a girlfriend here and he was thinking of Gillian, how unfaithful he was. �Of course you.� He answered without hesitant, with an assuring smile, but in his heart, he knew well� He had lied to himself.

�Edison!!!� A high pitch voice called out his name, and he turned back.

It turned out to be Charlene, the school belle that is Nicholas� girlfriend. Her hair was wet from the drizzle, and she was gasping for air. Edison raised an eyebrow, rare to see her calling for him.

�Anything wrong?�

She stopped her tracks, tucking her loose strand of hair behind her ears. �Nicholas asked if you want to play basketball with him now.�

�I�ll pass. I have something to do. Say hi to him for me. Nice to see you around Charlene.� He waved, and turned his heels around. Charlene nodded at his request and walked the other way round, thinking about Gillian.

[Gill, he�s lost. I miss you as well� Come back and lead him� She closed her eyes, with tears forcing to run down her eyes, feeling the days without Gillian was a lost. How she missed one of her sincere friends in school.

Edison clutched on the key that hung around his neck. Today, he thought, he will find out the thing she wanted him to know. No matter what, he will.

Reaching the school library, he saw several students throwing him glances, as it was peculiar to see him going into a library. He ignored the glances, and proceeded inside, walking towards Rack 16. He touched the rack, remembering her looking at Rack 16, her favourite rack of books, with anticipation�

He averted his gaze, from the middle of the rack towards the bottom of it, finding nothing there. Then, he took a chair, stood on it, looking at the top of the rack. The bright fluorescent light reflected on an object at the end of the rack, nearing towards the wall. He squinted from the reflection, soon, taking the object down.

It was a wooden box, with beautiful crystal angel carvings on it, and the lock was star shaped. He took off the key from his neck, and clicked open the lock.

Breathing in, Edison opened the box. A note was inside, accompanied by a marigold, which had wilted. He looked at the note, with the ink already smudged a little, but still readable.

Dear Edison,

You knew it well� I am gone to Japan now, leaving the place I was born, and where I found my first love. That person is you. Leaving this note for you, I�m not asking you to remember me� I hope you can forget me, as my time is already limited. Like the wilted flower, with no more colour, forgive me for my unfulfilled love; I could never make your heart to be with me� If you had already forgotten me, and thought about me when reading this note, please forget me once again. Lastly, I would like to say those words you were never be able to tell me� I love you�

Love,  
Gillian.

He stared at the note dumbfounded, before feeling the light tap on his shoulders. Edison looked behind, to find Ruby smiling warmly at him, her eyes filling with sadness.

�Edison, go find her� You don�t love me� Don�t lie to yourself anymore, believe in your heart that has been with her, ever since you met her��

�Are we over?�

Ruby touched his face, looking at him with her heart shattering. �No Ed, at the first place, we didn�t start at all� Because, all along, you only love her� I can let go, but you can�t let go of her� She needs you��

�She does?� He mumbled, recalling Gillian calling his name.

�Yes, she does because�� Ruby wanted to continue, but retreated her voice, with Edison looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

Her hands moved away from his face, turning around to let her tears fall free.

�I have to find out myself?� She nodded, and whispered a silent good bye, watching his traces of shadow disappearing. She collapsed to her knee, finding him really leaving� Her sobs filled up the silent library, her heart pierced by thousand of swords�

It was God�s will to put a test for them, how long will their love last?

Life might be cruel for three of them, but who knows, maybe they could find their happiness in no time�

Realizing the truth, he decided to find his true love, hoping to take back what he had lost.

�Passengers, thanks for using�� The captain of the plane continued his speech in a friendly way, telling the passengers which is getting out from the plane about the weather and the temperature outside.

Gillian�s stifled a yawn, tired by the flight. Evelyn�s heart was pounding and her stomach was lurching. What would she say when she sees Tackey?

�Eve, I don�t feel well.� Evelyn snapped her head towards Gillian with a worried look, only to find her smiling in pain. �Are you okay?!�

She panicked, looking at Gillian worriedly. �It�s okay, the pain will go off soon.� Her face was draining colour every single second, and sweat were on her forehead even though the air conditioner was blowing hard. Seconds later, she breathed in, and the pain went off, but Evelyn still worried sick.

She looked at the night sky, through the glass panels, while Gillian was in the washroom, washing her face. Not that she had not seen those views before, but she found it extremely breathtaking tonight.

�Evelyn!!!� She looked above her shoulders, and found Mrs. Takizawa walking towards her. �Sorry I�m late. Just came from the hospital.� Evelyn�s mind raced, who could had possibly go into the hospital? She saw Gillian walking out from the washroom at the corner of her eye.

�Ryoko that silly girl� She slit her wrist, and she just woke up� Lucky she�s fine now. Let�s go now.�

She gasped and her eyes widened in horror by the news.

[Maybe, it was my entire fault� I should not have come back at all�

Views of the landscapes were practically beautiful and breathtaking, even though it�s a cloudy day, which is actually the main reason to make things more unusual. The green grassy lands accompanied by small little flowers here and there, especially with dandelions. By the beach, there will be water lapping against rocks, and white edges of the blue waves replacing each other on the shore.

Somewhere miles away from the beach, stood a girl who walking into a white building, another girl stood next to her. Both inhaled sharply, and proceeded into the white building with fear. No one ever liked the place, not even them who were facing circumstances all the time; all in these so-called �white buildings�.

Turning the cold metal doorknob, the girl with the brown hair felt the icy feeling and chills went up her spine.

On the bed, lay a girl with pale cheeks, the red rosy lips that she used to own had lost it�s own unique colour. Hearing the sound of the door clicked open, the eyelids fluttered open, slowly, her long eyelashes looking so perfect by the sunlight. In a weak motion, she used her hand that was bandaged on the wrist to neaten her hair.

�You�re here?� Her voice was barely a whisper, and she had no strength to sit up.

Evelyn nodded, with Gillian next to her, holding a bouquet of champagne coloured roses. Then, she walked into the room, and gently places it into a plain looking vase. �You are?� Ryoko�s body shifted to the left a little, wanting to take a clear look at Gillian.

�Evelyn�s friend from her hometown. Nice to meet you.� Gillian gave a little smile, but the passing doctors and nurses holding medicine started to make her feel sick. She felt as if, death was going to come to her soon.

�Eve, I need to get some air� See you, and bye, hope you get well soon.� When she stepped out of the corridor, the smell of the nauseating medicine still haunted her. She quickened her pace, wanted to be out of the hospital soon.

Two of the girls locked their gaze on the closed door, and everything was quiet, except for the sound of the bird chirping outside the windowpane. �It�s good that you didn�t bring red roses.� Her voice seemed louder, after the few minutes of awkward silence.

�Why?�

�I already feel scared looking red things.�

Realizing she shouldn�t have asked the question, Evelyn just nodded silently. The clouds had started to clear away when minutes passed, the sunlight getting brighter every second. Noticing Ryoko felt uncomfortable at the too bright light, she pulls down the blinds.

�Why did you come back?� She held her hand out to the glass of water next to her, to find Evelyn giving her a helping hand.

�I will go soon, when Gillian recovers, I will.� Her lips curved another small smile, to assure Ryoko that everything will be fine.

She nodded silently, looking at her who was putting up the blinds again, the clouds darkening again, with the wind ruffling the shady tree not too far away. Her silhouette looked lonely, with her standing alone.

�I�m sorry, and thank you�� A tear made its way down from her eyes, falling into the glass of water she was holding.

Two lonely souls stayed in a room�

One guilty for love�

Another throwing hopes behind�

Gillian looked at the rows of shops nearby the hospital. As she was not too familiar with the area, she did not dare to wander off too far. Her brown orbs were searching for a sign of any interesting shops, hoping to erase her previous memories of the smell of the sickening heavy medicines.

Finally, she found a flower shop; the owner is an old lady, arranging some small fragrance bags at the rack. She continued to observe the old lady, and a sweet scent made her interested.

She took a look at the small pouch fragrance bags, and found that they were actually containing petals of flowers inside. Gillian closed her eyes, and simply took one of the bags, paid and left. She believed her own instincts to buy it� She didn�t want to believe her own eyes anymore� That was what she learned from her own love�

Gillian stood under a tree, opening the pouch, too curious. Before she could take a peek on what are the contents, the wind started to blow away those contents to the faint air, making her realize; those are the petals of roses. The alluring fragrance were everywhere now�

She looked across the afternoon streets, watching the petals following the wind.

Then, the presence of him caught her eyes.

There he was, standing and looking at her�

This time, she had no choice but to believe her own eyes�

After all, it is fate.

Let alone be it day or midnight, his images would not leave her alone. It was like spell binding, or a curse to anyone. To her, it was her strong love. People may enter or leave her life as they like, but she tend to hold strong and appreciate what is in front of her eyes, till, he came. When she left him, she thought, she could cast herself away from his haunting shadow, looming over her bright light of hope. She also did realize, without him, she will lose the strength to live. Lastly, her final decision was to avoid him, so that her scars would not deepen� But fate won over destiny, and he appeared right in front of her�

The dry pavements around her feet turned moist, little by little, because of her tears. She hated to believe he would look for her, at the moment she finally to be able to give up most of herself, to receive death. Light raindrops joined her tears�

Everyone walked passed the two figures standing across each other, all ignoring them� The warm breeze of the car passed by scattered some dried leaves away�

Seizing the opportunity, he ran across the zebra stripes, her lonely frame still shaking�

�Gill�� His voice was in plain despair, as he watched her looking away.

�Go away� Don�t come near me�� Her feet retreated backwards, her hair now dripping wet. Looking at her almost devastated state, guilt kept building up in his heart.

The more she walked to the back, he ran closer to her, but she kept a distance away.

Finally, she was trapped into a corner, where there was no space for her to retreat anymore. Her gaze was locked onto the ground.

�Look up.� His voice was firm, and he decided not to give in to her.

Dizziness started to take over her mind, but she barely said her question in a whisper. �What will you say if I look up�? I�m scared you would win over my heart once again��

Edison gave a small gentle smile, and took her into a hug delicately, as if she�s a broken doll�

�I would say those three words you long to hear��

�What three words?� She closed her eyes in pain, her face turning paler. Yet, she felt so safe and comfortable to be in his arms�

He inhaled sharply and answered her.

�I love you.�

Tears continue to trickle down her face, and he was embracing her�

Rain continue to fall, and the sun crept behind the mountains�

Then� she collapsed silently in his arms�

Light. She reached out for it, wanted to feel it. Maybe, for just the last time� She did not want to leave in complete darkness�

She needed light.

Because, when there is light, she can still see him�

�Gillian?� Her eyes snapped opened with full force. She breathed in heavily, glad that she was still alive.

�Are you okay? You look awfully pale�� Edison�s tone was caring, she even wondered if she was dreaming�

This time, she took the decision to walk another journey with him� She did not want to go so early, when there could be a new future waiting for her�

He looked into her confused gaze and grinned, �I guess you need some rest later�� She felt so tired, no more energy to even move. He picked her up from the seat she was occupying, and slowly lifted her behind his back; so he could piggy back her.

�Did you miss me? I am so sorry for bringing you in pain.�

�Of course I did. I thought I was living in hell� Sometimes, I wish, I could recollect those old dreams again�� She coughed, and tried to smile, so he would not worry or find that something was wrong with her�

No. Everything must be kept in a secret.

�Why did you want to recollect those dreams? I thought it brought nightmares.� Edison continued walking.

�At that time, I lost you. I want to recollect them because, those dreams were made from you.�

Gillian�s POV

�I love summer.�

�Why?� Edison asked me contentedly, as we stopped by a caf�, hands intertwined together.

�It felt peaceful. Somehow.� I laughed and ordered a cup of ice tea. At ease, he walked to my side of seat and took out a necklace; the pendant was the key I gave him�

Slowly, he placed it safely around my neck.

Still surprised, I asked him. �What�s this for?�

�A safety amulet.� He answered while smiling, my hands playing with the key.

My face drained out of colour. I was just hoping he would not know about my sickness. There is a possibility, isn�t it?

�You sure there are no other meaning for this?�

His face turned serious suddenly and stated. �There is.�

I kept chanting for God�s help. Please say nothing about my problems�

�I love you.�

I blinked my eyes for a few times and broke in chains of laughter.

�Where do you live? Let�s go there later. We need to get you some rest.� He casually sipped his cup of water.

Watching some particular salesmen walking around, I answered him. �I am living in the Takizawa household. Sure, let�s go there later!� I chirped happily, only to find seeing the sceneries on the road spilt into two.

�You okay? You look pallor.�

�I�m alright.�

Oh god. Give me just a bit more of some time�

I pretended to pay full attention to what Edison was saying. Guilty for what I am doing now, but I wanted to stay strong�

I hope the light you gave me, will lead me to a better place�

"Why must you see Edison again?"  
"Because, Eve, I still can't let go of love."

That was what I told her a few days ago, when I noticed how much I wanted him to be by my side, again, even though it is just a silly dream�

End of Gillian�s POV

There are times I wonder if I want enough love... For your love seems like the trickling tears of mine, or even cold shards of glass shattering in the silent night...

I often hope to claim mercy from your forsaken love for me, yet, I felt, I still needed you to be here, even if it is you, who will be the one to break my heart...

It feels like the time has come. Even though there could be heaps of medication by her side now, she believes, her heart cannot function well now. Dr. Chen told her once; it was properly put into her mind. Once her medication ran out in Japan, it was time for her to leave. He did a research on her heart a few days before she left, and found out that her disease had gotten more serious, everything is irreversible.

�Ed, I want to tell you something��

�Hmm?� He glanced to her, and gave a warm smile.

I see your shadow at the corner of my eyes, but you disappeared when I turned back. Was it that I had to go soon?

�I��

A loud thud was heard. Edison ran to her side to catch her, but she already fell�

She tried to open her eyes despite her state of dizziness, a pain shot up to her heart�

[God� I beg you�

She saw the trails of her own brown locks�

Her body felt more tired than before�

Her eyelids were closing�

[I want to be awake� Please let me reach out for his hands again�

His pleadings and shouts went fading in her ears�

Soon, she was in the darkness of the unrecognised world�

Edison�s POV

The inner core, inner wishes of my heart told me� To open my eyes�

So I did� But the scene in front of me, I did not want to see�

She was in mid-air� Her voice rang through my ears�

At anytime she could fall�

She told me, �I am as light as a feather, as innocent as an angel� Now that I am no longer innocent, with my heart gone, the wings of angel is broken� And I will fall down from heaven, with my broken wing��

Before I could call out for her, she descended down, her eyes emotionless�

From that moment, I saw feathers spread out everywhere, filling the air� Like white taking up the vision of my eyes�

Her eyelids covered her beautiful orbs�

She fell, as light as the feathers surrounding her�

. She floats in the air, with unseen wind supporting her... Once the wind disappears, she turns into an angel, to protect him from all... She turns the moon to crescent, so he could admire it, or even produce brighter stars, telling him hope still exists. . 

. There was never a place for me in your heart, when you asked me whether I wanted one, my heartbeat raised, at that instant, I knew my answer. . 

�Gillian�� That was the last trace of my own mumbling I heard.

By the time I noticed what was happening before, a shadow loomed over mine�

�Are you Edison?� He asked out of the blue, and I just nodded without hesitation.

That stranger continued to drone on, before I had the chance to ask him how did he get my name.

�Gillian could be counted as a friend of mine� Although as a not so close type of friend, I can see, she loves you a lot.� He continued walking on, his words repeating in my mind.

When he turned to the corner, I felt some wet liquid on my fingers�

My tears, were running down�

[She could not die� She could not bear to leave me alone� Right?

My mind was crushed. Deeply and hardly.

Evening was long gone, the heavy crowds already disappearing to their respective houses. That night, it was cloudless� The sky was filled with stars, somehow. Summer breezes filled the land now and then; warm air lingering in the atmosphere. It was definitely a mystical night. The peaceful night turned horrifying with just a phone call�

The certain message brought by the call, hit her like a bullet through her mind.

So fast. So painful.

The night that took over darkened the entire place. The streets were lit with dim street lamps. Even bugs wanted to get warm on that night by getting nearer to the source of lights.

She broke into an anxious run as soon as she got out from the door. Her heart pounded furiously� She kept praying silently, hoping that her friend would be safe.

. My heart lies within one of your droplet of tears� . 

Preventing her from any brutal actions, he quickly took her by arm and led her to his car readied with a driver. Once the accelerator was picked up, the car sped through the streets, leaving only dust trailing behind it.

�Eve� Everything would be okay� Gillian would be fine too� Don�t be too worried.� Tackey kept assuring her, giving a small smile with his best effort.

His words were nothing in her ears�

There were only her images in her mind now, blocking every other senses�

Tears clouded at the corner of her eyes. Yes, she felt that she wanted to cry out her heart, for the first time of all these years.

. Love was probably nothing to be said by you� . 

Suddenly, a warm hand was covering hers, making her heart returning to a steady rhythm�

�It�s okay to cry sometimes�� Tackey said when he noticed the tears. Evelyn remained silent� She fought back her tears. Not now� She felt that if she cried at this moment, it would seem selfish as Gillian is fighting out there, for her own life�

On the second the car jerked to stop, Evelyn rushed to enter the white building�

A place that she and Gillian hated the most� The place where she will lose her loved ones. Over and over again�

�Excuse me, where is the room of Gillian Chung?!� Evelyn asked a nurse nearby. At first the nurse looked dumbfounded with the sudden question� Slowly she recalled about the patient�

�Room 203.� She didn�t even bother to say a thank-you and rushed off. The nurse received a thank-you from Tackey instead.

. My soul received lone sighs, when you were to leave me alone� . 

�Gill!� The moment she swung open the door, she was too shocked for words. There, lying on the bed was her friend Gillian, with all sorts of tubes attached to her body. The sound of the machine beeping was making the situation worse. When the machine stopped, it inclined death for her friend�

Her hands covered her mouth, to prevent herself from yelping out.

To her, Gillian looked so pale� Maybe a touch of hers will break her into fragments�

Why did no one prepared her for this?

She slowly makes her way to the bed and sat on the chair. Gillian opened her eyes weakly and looked at her� �You came? I�m happy you came�� She breathed through the oxygen mask, coughing badly at each word she spoke.

. My heart shattering, can you hear them dropping against the door of your smiles? . 

Evelyn just nodded sadly. �Gill? Promise you will never leave me okay?� Gillian looked away. �I can�t promise you anymore� The more promises I make, the more I will break them� Because I can�t stay long anymore� My time is up��

Evelyn�s hand grasped harder on the blankets.

[Live for me� Or even anyone� Gill� Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind�

Tackey left the door that was opened ajar, and continued to walk down the endless corridors� Till, he met a heartbroken soul�

Only sound that was evident in the room was only the shuffling of movements�

Evelyn fell silent. She was speechless.

Decided to break the ice, Gillian spoke up. �I�ll miss you Eve� Will you� smile for me?� Gillian�s weak voice made Evelyn even sadder.

She wanted to smile for her� But her lips could not crave a smile�

�I will� If you will stay by my side forever�� Evelyn gave a bitter smile, trying to pour a glass of water for her. She tried to hid her fear despite her hands are shaking involuntarily�

�I can�� With that word, the jug in Evelyn�s hand fell on the floor. She wanted to splutter a million of foolish words that they can be together once again� but�

. I did not know miracle would happen, but it really done its work one day, I believed in it, but if you decided leave me, I will use courage to make miracle happen again. . 

Gillian�s words were cruel� �I will be in your heart. Always and forever.� Evelyn�s eyes flickered from excitement to sadness. She thought to herself. How could she be so na�ve? Her friend has an incurable heart disease�

Then, a voice interrupted them.

�Gillian?�

She looked away, and Evelyn made her way towards the door.

The night was solemn� Most people would had already slept soundly in their beds, free from all harms, from all dangers, from all sadness� Night, is the time where sunlight does not exist� The time where sun is blocked, all hopes from light do not appear, in this space.

. Your voice was like the waves breaking against my walls� . 

Edison was the first one to break the silence. He placed his hands gently on top of hers. �I didn�t know that I had love you from the beginning� Only until now I noticed� How much I love you�� Edison kept his head hung low.

Noticing the disappointment in him, she quickly put on a smile. �It�s never too late� To me, I don�t think so� In my opinion, I don�t need that certain person who I love to love me back� All I wish is that person doesn�t hate me��

�Gill� Remember I promised you? We�ll be together� Even when we die�� She gasped at that promise.

�No! You can�t do that! Ed� Don�t die for me� I�m not worth it� My heart will be long gone soon� Don�t put hopes on me�� She bit her lower lips and cried. She noticed that ever since the day she knew Edison, all the tears she�s been shedding belongs to him�

How she cried when he left her�

Even when he returned, she still cried for him�

. My heart consists of dim light, and it�s so cold and dark, when will there be a light, a light that unlocks the uncertainty? . 

�How we met was like winter, and how we ended up is like the Sun.�

�Why is that so?� She asked at his weird statement. He gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and explained.

�Winter will disappear fast, just like how we met at first� You were always an outcast to me and I did not bother looking at you� Just like how my feelings disappear fast. The Sun stays forever. It brings eternity. This says that, me and you will be eternity forever. For now.� His false hopes�

�Eternity? Are you sure? That can�t happen�� Gillian sighed once again� Her heart felt like it�s being pierced with uncountable swords�

She might just leave her loved one anytime� Just because she heartbeat is slowly dying down� For once she felt so right to be in the arms of his� The last time when she was in his arms, she felt insecure and she had always feared that he might leave her� Now she felt comfortable, safe and happy in his warm arms�

. So fragile and vulnerable, like what my heart seems, with a light touch, it would be broken in uncountable shards, brought away by the wind. . 

[Nothing stays eternity� Even love? Her eyes were clouded with tears.

�Bring me to the top of the hospital, okay?� The beauty of the night, she wanted to see it�

He nodded, and led her upstairs, carrying her gently. She sat on one of the benches near to the railings.

�� The moon, its beautiful and clear, isn�t it?�

He let her continue talking, while he turned to her, brushing her bangs away. Looking into her eyes, he only saw a reflection of his.

. Love is like an incomplete puzzle, sometimes it chips away little by little, sometimes it is completed without flaw, and sometimes it could scatter everywhere, waiting for someone to gather everything again. . 

�What time is it?�

Taking only a glance of his watch, he took a glimpse of her as well; still watching the moon with great interest. �Two.� Edison simply answered her.

�Oh, so late already? Time passes so fast. Doesn�t it?� Her lips were quivering as she spoke, and her eyes lost its determination.

Soon, he shocked her by placing his own lips on hers, breaking away seconds later.

�Don�t cry. I am here.� Those five simple words made her calm. He put his arms around her waist, enjoying her warmth as well.

They were silent through out the few hours. Then, the clock ticked five.

�Ed, what type of moon do you like the best?�

�Crescent.� He played with the key on her neck, and it sparkled beautifully under the moonlight.

. When someone you love chose to leave you in alone, will you wait for the return, or hope for someone else to come to ease the pain? . 

�Why?�

�I noticed, none happiness will be achieved by perfection. Everything in the world is imperfect. I suppose, everyone and everything has flaws.�

She could feel her heart beating slower� Fading�

�Love is not perfect�� His felt sick as her body turned colder when every second passed by.

A cold wind passed by, her brown locks dancing by the wind. Shooting stars started to fall, the whole sky turned so magical.

But all she could see, was only blurry bright objects� It is the time�

She did not make a wish; she knew it would not come true�

He looked at her sadly and a silent tear fell�

His mind rushed back to the feelings of melancholy�

"The day when the stars fall, when tears starts dripping, and a person heartbeats stop beating... Isn�t it this moment?"

He snapped his head towards her direction. The night�s wind was still blowing, her lips still held that radiant smile.

. Every single step I take, is to find warmth left behind by you, but when the cold breeze comes, you start to seem far away. . 

�Will you tell me the reasons now?�

Gillian leaned against his shoulder, happy that he is with her, at the time�

�The reasons are� because I know, one day, you will appear.�

Her pale complexions matched the pale moonlight. They key glistened brighter than ever�

She felt that her heart hurts more than ever, but she took up her last breath, to speak�

�I love you.�

�I love you too.� He stated back, her marigold scent immerse in the air by the wind.

The time the moon disappeared behind clouds, the sun took over the world, and she left, only her marigold scent slowly dying in the end� He tucked her strands of hair behind her ears, kissing her forehead.

Gillian went to a better place, taking her broken wing with her�

. Spare me a smile from heaven, so you could cleanse my soul, I wanted to look at you for the last time, even though sun light may be gone. . 

The trees swayed, as if saying the last day for them to see her� The weather was just nice, cloudy. At the funeral, it looked too solemn for anyone to not to cry. Contrast colours of clothes that people wore, was so heartbreaking� Black and white, could that be the colours of her beauty before?

Tears were inevitable for Evelyn. She was finally gone, she thought. Gone with her heart placed in Edison�s� Gillian�s peaceful looking face was directly facing her, as she was looking at her, clad in the white dress. Her fingers were holding onto a marigold.

Her beautiful eyes was no longer to be seen� Her beautiful voice was no longer to be heard� The memories of Gillian and her, will be etched forever, and eternity, in her heart�

Tackey was helping to arrange flowers on the tomb. Edison was leaning on the tree, with a butterfly on his tip of fingers. His eyes were deep, and sad�

Picture of Gillian on the tomb, was making everyone aching for her smile, once again�

. In every moment, you will find my smiles etched beyond sighs; but when will you, understand my true intentions? . 

The afternoon suddenly turned hot and humid. Birds were chirping on windowsills. Passersby on the road laughed as they saw something unexpected on the roads. The funeral in the early morning ended as quickly as it came. Who would think, another disaster happened between this few people.

�Where�s Edison?� Tackey asked Evelyn when they were heading back for the Takizawa household. He wanted to invite him to stay at his house for these days, until he wanted to go back to his own country.

Evelyn shrugged. She had not been able to say anything without weeping by the name of Gillian. Before they could ask one of the friends or relatives around, somebody started yelling. Even though it was a faint one, they could hear� Someone was about to jump down from the building.

Their heart throbbed. Everyone rushed there, only to find, Edison�

�EDISON! DON�T!� Evelyn screamed all the way up. She did not dare to go up to the building, as she fear when she turned her eyes away� He will leave�

. The wind brought our fate to a far, far place, and it had not leave any traces to find for it, but I�m sure, our love could bring us together. . 

[�I understand. Goodbye Edison. I love you, forever� If this is what makes you happy, I will let you go, giving you freedom to not to be locked up in my heart��

�I won�t do that anymore� You have my promise� I will follow you, even death� Wait for me� Goodbye everyone�� He looked up to the sky while mumbling.

Taking a step ahead, he felt that his body turned light�

Falling, and falling�

He felt a pang of pain, but it ended quickly when he saw her images flickering in front of him�

Complete darkness.

Blood. Crimson substance gushed out from his head when his body landed on the road with a loud thud. People who were watching started to run away, scared by the scene.

Evelyn started crying in Tackey�s embrace.

Gone was he. Forever�

. If there were a future for me, I would want to fly there as fast as possible, because, when there�s future, there is you. . 

Birds flocked away from the graveyard. Evelyn shook intensely. She loathes that feeling of loss. His funeral was held the day after Gillian�s�

Edison�s grave was placed next to Gillian�s. Maybe these lovers could see each other in their next lifetime� With more bliss and happiness�

Tackey bowed in front of their graves. A courtesy to her and him, because of their great journey of life. Even though he knew them not more than one week, they held the heart of sincerity�


End file.
